The present invention relates to an envelope comprising
(a) panels connected together to form at least one pocket; PA0 (b) a closure flap, which is moveable between an open position and a closed position in which it seals the pocket and the contents therein; PA0 (c) a receipt-defining portion detachably connected to the envelope by at least one connection line; and PA0 (d) field indicating means, such as lines or an array of different colours defining a field for receiving a date-indicating means such as a date stamp or signature and date. PA0 (e) the field is positioned such that one of the connection lines for receipt-defining portion runs through this field; and PA0 (f) the closure flap seals the remaining part of the field when in a closed position after detaching the receipt-defining portion. PA0 (a) the panels being rectangular with the same width; PA0 (b) the top panel and the base panel having the same length exceeding the length of the intermediate panel; PA0 (c) the intermediate panel fixed to the base panel and thereby forming a first pocket; PA0 (d) the top panel being divided into three sub-panels by two lines of perforations, the first sub-panel being fixed to the intermediate panel at three sides and thereby forming a second pocket, the second sub-panel being the removeable receipt-defining portion and the third sub-panel being fixed to the portion of the base panel exceeding the intermediate panel, the two portions forming the closure flap, which closes the first pocket; and PA0 (e) the field for receiving a date-indicating means being positioned along the perforation line between the second and the third sub-panel. PA0 (a) on the third sub-panel; PA0 (b) on the closure flap to seal the first pocket; and PA0 (c) inside the mouth of the second pocket so as to seal the second pocket. PA0 (a) the envelope consists of a top and a bottom panel forming a single pocket; PA0 (b) the top panel consists of a first sub-panel forming the receipt-defining portion and a second sub-panel forming the top part of the pocket; and PA0 (c) the portion of the bottom panel which exceeds the top panel after removing the receipt-defining portion forms the closure flap. PA0 (a) inscribing a user's signature and date of signature along the connection line running through the field for receiving a date-indicating means; PA0 (b) detaching the receipt-defining portion with a portion of text of the signature and date being provided on the receipt-defining portion and the remaining portion of signature and date remaining on the envelope; PA0 (c) inserting material, such as documentation, in the first pocket and sealing the first pocket; and PA0 (d) dispatching/delivering the envelope to a registration depository.
The invention also relates to a method of using such an envelope.
When a person wishes to make a record of when a work such as a drawing, writing, sketch, photograph or painting has been produced, it is customary for the creator of the work to send a copy of the work to himself or herself by registered post. The creator then keeps the registered envelope unopened in a safe place. If the creator ever has to establish copyright or moral rights in a work, the registered envelope could be opened in Court with a view to establishing that the work was in existence as of the date of posting of the registered envelope.
The difficulty with such a system is that it is not completely reliable from an objective point of view and the envelope could be tampered with. There does not exist in the market any suitable envelope which can provide such objective certainty.
Prior art envelopes and bags of various types including some form of tamper-evident security indicators, are known. However, these known types suffer from certain disadvantages and cannot provide a solution to the problem outlined above.
The envelope of the present invention seeks to alleviate the disadvantage associated with the prior art.
According to the invention this object is achieved in that
Preferably, the receipt-defining portion is detachably connected to the envelope by at least one line of perforations.
Advantageously, the plurality of panels comprise a top panel, an intermediate panel and a base panel.
Conveniently, the receipt-defining portion is connected to the closure flap of the envelope.
Preferably,
Advantageously, an adhesive strip is provided
Alternatively,
Conveniently, the adhesive strip is provided on the closure flap to seal the pocket.
The present invention also provides a method of using an envelope, the method comprising the following steps:
Preferably, the method may also comprises the additional step of inserting the receipt-defining portion into the second pocket and sealing the second pocket before dispatching/delivering the envelope to a registration depository.
The envelopes of the present invention will now be described more particularly with reference to the accompanying drawings which show, by way of example only, two embodiments of an envelope in accordance with the present invention.